They Rise: Denali Deathmarch
They Rise: Denali (working title, subject to change) is the first stand alone expansion for They Rise, a tertiary project based on the design of Ultimate Showdown. Denali covers the the Denali borough. Like its parent game, it a single player Survival Horror where characters featured in They Rise are in fact actual, living, breathing people whom he has met or had contact with over the course of his lifetime. It is considered a sequel to the original game, following the three main characters as they discover that Anchorage is not the only place in Alaska affected by the plague. The game is followed by a second expansion, They Rise: Ground Zero, which is placed within Ninilchik, where the outbreak first began—a reference to the original movie script that They Rise was inspired and based around, The Insatiable Hunger of the Damned. Several concepts from They Rise are directly referenced and seen in the world-spanning zombie action survival horror game, Ƶ. Affiliations J1s The J1s are a group of young, brash Europeans who have arrived for the summer on work visas. They are essentially legion, making up a large number of the area's populace during the summer season, which unfortunately is the season of the outbreak. J1s, though not officially banding together, are commonly partiers who can be found in the local bars and dance clubs, as well as at several business locations as they fill in for the tourist season. Blacklungs The Blacklungs are the surviving members of the coal mining employees working at Usibelli Coal Mine, under the direction of Joe Usibelli. Controlling large rigs and distanced slightly from the rest of the town, they have been able to survive fairly well so far thanks to both hardiness and dedication. Unfortunately, with their employees having been primarily standoffish even before the outbreak, they now are hostile towards anyone attempting to enter what they consider to be their territory; this puts them at odds with the nearby Operators, and the two have been raiding one another lately, making that entire area dangerous. Operators The Operators have holed themselves up within their place of employment, the twin power plants that power the city of Healy. Normally a relatively small affiliation, they have recently been able to open the second, bigger plant after 20 years and ultimately tripling their original numbers. They are distanced from the rest of the town just enough to make zombie attacks less common than in the town proper (so long as nobody fires a shot), but their extremely close vicinity to the territory of the hostile Blacklungs has led to raids occurring between the two groups. Casualties are common and are slowly dwindling both groups down to a manageable level, though that will take longer than you may have to wait. Not wanting to bring the undead to their gates, they will often ignore travelers that wander by who are not Blacklungs, but should you attempt to step onto their property the chances are high that they will plan a retaliatory strike. Princesses Pukers Rangers The Rangers are a group of young, primarily seasonal Americans who had thought Alaska would be a beautiful place to get back to nature. Unfortunately, the plague has proved them wrong. Staying within two locations—the McKinley Village and the Denali Park itself. They are not usually hostile though they are suspicious of anyone entering their area. Luckily they are willing to take help when it arrives as they are at the forefront of fighting off the undead animals that exist in the park. Roaddiggers The Roaddiggers are what remains of the construction crews operating in and around the park, attempting to fix roads as is typical during the season. Known Characters Don't let the terminology fool you, as it can be a slight bit confusing. '''Survivor' refers to characters who survived the initial outbreak, and is the default term for any and all characters you are searching for. Survivors in-game are not necessarily alive by the time you get to them, and several are dead at the very start of the game and therefore cannot be rescued. At the same time, Psychopaths do not necessarily have anything to do with the motorcycle gang, A Bunch of Psychopaths, which instead gets its name from the term instead of vice-versa. Psychopaths are simply those who have gone crazy in some fashion, and a psychopath may be hostile, neutral, or occasionally, beneficial to your cause. At the same time you cannot bring Psychopaths into your safe houses as they are beyond saving.'' A B C D E F E G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Undead Category:They Rise Category:Games Category:Original Content Category:Original Games